Articles of footwear generally include two major components: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form an enclosure for comfortably and securely receiving a wearer's foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the wearer's foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a fastening mechanism to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as to permit entry and removal of the foot from the enclosure. The sole is generally secured to a lower portion of the upper and is primarily positioned between a wearer's foot and the ground. The sole may be designed to absorb the shock as the shoe contacts the ground and other surfaces.